Farkastánc
by Lurco
Summary: Első storym, itt online. Első figyelmeztetés...M/M történetről beszélünk. Mivel nincs "saját történet"-es kategória ide került. Kíváncsi vagyok mit szóltok hozzá :) Aki nem szereti az ilyet, nem kell rákattintani,ja és nem véletlenül "M" a besorolás. Szex,vér...minden ami kell. Génmanipuláció, sok-sok szexi pasas, átváltozás, nem emberi erők...sok flashback, a karakterek múltjába
1. Chapter 1

**_Vörös Hold_**

 ** _Kaoru_**

Azt mondják, azokon az éjszakákon, amikor a Hold vörösen izzik - ahogy ma is - valami szerencsétlenség történik.

Nem hiszek az ilyesmiben.

Engem a Hold mindig is megbabonázott, varázslatot űz a fénnyel.

Most, ahogy itt ülök a buszállomáson, a tündérvilágot felváltja ez a vöröses derengés.

Az emberek arca, mint megannyi vérző seb, vonul előttem az utcán.

Tekintetük kifejezéstelen.

Mennek előre.

Semerre sem néznek.

Mintha fel sem tűnne nekik, hogy minden tűzben ég. A mosoly ebben a fényben kegyetlen, bizarr vicsorrá torzul.

De ez csak a Hold játéka.

Felszisszenek, a cigaretta a körmömre ég, annyira belefeledkeztem a Hold bámulásába.

Indulnom kell.

Ha éjfélig nem foglalom el a szállásom, nézhetek más lakás után.

Ennyi pénzből pedig...

Mindegy.

Indulás.

Összeszedem a cuccom, és elindulok az éjszakába.

Átvágok a városon.

Ahogy célom felé közeledem, élénkül a forgalom. Night Clubok, Játékbarlangok egymás hegyén hátán. Neoncégérek vakítanak.

A klubok előtt lányok ácsorognak tenyérnyi szoknyácskákban, megpróbálnak minél több pasast becsalogatni.

Jó néhány klub előtt fiúk lézengenek feszülős cuccokban. Legtöbbjük velem egykorú. 22-23 évesek.

Ahogy egyre beljebb haladok a negyedben, feltűnnek a limuzinok is. Ezek a kocsik valahogy beleillenek az enteriőrbe. Elhúz mellettem három csillivilli batár, az utolsótól megkapom a hideg zuhanyt. Miért is ne?

Az ablak mögött egy alakot vélek felfedezni. Homlokba hulló tincsek, éjsötét tekintet, egyenes szemöldök - a jobboldalit forradás szeli ketté. Határozott, nem, inkább makacs áll. Az arcéleit mintha gránitból faragták volna.

Csupán egy pillantást vethettem rá a kényszerű fürdőzés közben, mégis...

Néhány perc múlva feledem is a fekete limuzin sötét utasát.

Legkisebb gondom is nagyobb annál, minthogy vadidegen pasasokat nézegessek.

Néhány sarokkal arrébb megállok egy bár előtt, újra megnézem a fecnit, amire a címet írtam. Akárhogyan nézem, ez egy bár, melegeknek. Ezt valahogy kifelejtették a hirdetésből.

Egy párra leszek figyelmes. A szőkített hajú srác rám emeli meleg, barna tekintetét. A fekete hajú 40-es pasas észre sem veszi, hogy a srác már jó egy perce engem bámul.

Egy helyben toporgok. Mit ne mondjak, zavarban vagyok.

Ekkor a szőke fiú eltolja a pasit, valamit mond neki, majd felém indul. Talán még nálam is fiatalabb, hihetetlenül vékony, mégis arányos.

Angyalarcán kedves mosoly.

\- Helló! - köszön rám. - Segíthetek? Keresel valakit?

Az utóbbi kérdésnél kissé kétértelműen felvonja a szemöldökét, azonnal rávágom, hogy:

\- Nem! Azaz... lehet, hogy rossz helyen járok, lehet, hogy nem értettem jól a címet...

Szemében felismerés csillan.

\- Ezek szerint te volnál az új bérlő! Jó helyen jársz, ha te vagy... Mit is mondott Takashi? Megvan, Kaoru, igaz?!

Érzem, hogy fanyar mosolyra húzódik a szám - ezek szerint mégiscsak jó helyen járok. Mielőtt még e kikívánkozna, rendezem arcvonásaim.

\- Igen, én vagyok Kaoru.

Erre felkapja az egyik táskám, belém karol, és szó szerint maga után vonszol... egyenesen be a bárba. Belépünk a félhomályos helyiségbe, meglepődőm, milyen nagy belül.

Az ajtó mellett szinte azonnal kezdődik a mahagóni bárpult, a másik vége a terem sötétjébe veszik. A hátsó fal előtt színpad terpeszkedik, előtte asztalok, székek. A terem másik felét paravánnal választották le, úgy tűnik, itt étterem üzemel. A fal mentén box-ok, előttük kisebb-nagyobb asztalok. A falakon faborítás, rengeteg fénykép, néhány poszter. Meglepve fedezek fel egy-két igen jó képet. Kiszakítom magam önjelölt kalauzom fogságából, és egyiket a másik után szemügyre veszem. A legtöbbje akvarell, de van néhány tusrajz és portré is. Hihetetlen tehetséges, akárki csinálta is. Belefeledkezem egy tájkép tanulmányozásába, megkocogtatják a vállam. Hátrafordulok, zavartan elvigyorodom.

A szőke srác elnézőn mosolyog rám.

\- Látom, érdekel a művészet.

Újra a karom után nyúl, és maga után húz. Átvezet a klubon, egy falba rejtett ajtón át lépcsőházba jutunk. Ahogy körülnézek, látom, hogy az utca felől is van bejárat, nemcsak a klubból. Elhúzom a számat. Épp azon lennék, hogy lekoptassam kéretlen vezetőmet, amikor egy alak jelenik meg a lépcsőfordulóban. A srác magas, fekete haja a lapockáját veri, vázlatfüzetet cipel magával.

Meglepődőm.

Ez a fiú is - mást nem lehet rá mondani - feltűnően szép, és ahogy elnézem, jóval fiatalabb nálam. Újdonsült barátom felráncigál a lépcsőn, a srác kedvesen köszönti a szőkeséget.

\- Rio! Rég láttalak! Mi van veled?

\- Nem sok minden. De az, hogy nem találkozunk gyakrabban, nem az én hibám! Tényleg! Bemutatlak az új bérlőnek. Shin, ő itt Kaoru. Kaoru, ő Shin... Akarom mondani: Shinichi. Lent az étteremben, azok az ő képei.

Rámeredek a srácra. Ez a kölyök csinálta volna azokat a képeket?!

Gondolataim miatt nem feledkezem meg a jó modorról, kezet nyújtok.

Meleg és sima a keze, nem szorongatja percekig a kezem, mint mások. Kalauzom - mint kiderült, Rionak hívják - felkiált.

\- Hogy én milyen modortalan vagyok! Be sem mutatkoztam. A nevem Hanazaki Rio, táncos vagyok. A művész úr is táncol, de csak ha igen-igen pénzszűkében van - mondja nevetve. – Látom, igyekszel valahova, nem is tartunk fel tovább. Megmutatom Kaoru szobáját, aztán nekem is indulnom kell. Fél 12-kor kezdődik a műsor.

Shinichi megértően mosolyog, majd viszlátot köszönve elvonul.

Rio tovább csacsog a bal fülembe, miközben felvezet a harmadikra.

\- Kicsit lépcsőzni kell, de megéri. Szép a kilátás, és fent csak 4-en vagyunk veled együtt. A legtöbben, akik itt lakunk, vagy lent dolgoznak, vagy valamelyik másik klubban. Néhányan fogadnak kuncsaftokat is, de ne aggódj, nem fognak zavarni. Így ni, itt is vagyunk. Ez lesz a te lakásod, mert ez lakás, nem úgy, mint a többi.

Kulcsot varázsol elő rengetegzsebű mellényéből, és benyit.

A nappali tágas, hatalmas ablak és ajtó nyílik az erkélyre.

Balra a "konyha", jobbra két ajtó nyílik. Az első a fürdőszoba. Zuhany, WC, mosdó.

A másik ajtó a hálószobába vezet, viszonylag normális méretű, bár a faltól falig ágy láttán egy kissé meglepődőm. Rio, látván zavaromat, kedvesen hátba vereget.

\- Ezt az előző lakó hagyta itt... Nem mondom, hely az van rajta bőven. - Az ajtóból még visszaszól: - Nem csak aludni!

Mosolyog kétértelműen, majd még hozzáfűzi:

\- Általában fél 5-kor végzek - búgja, majd pát intve kilibeg az ajtón.

Fejcsóválva zárok utána. Amikor az ablakhoz lépek, még mindig vigyorgok. Igazat adok Riónak, tényleg szép a kilátás, és ezért a pénzért ez egy kész lakosztály. Az igazat megvallva, rosszabbra számítottam. Hagyom a francba a kipakolást. Lezuhanyozok, megcsinálom az ágyat, és álomtalan alvásba zuhanok.

 ** _Katsuya_**

Fülsüketítő, ahogy a telefon csöngése megtöri a csendet. Tudom, ki az, mielőtt a kijelzőre pillantanék. A csevej alig tart tíz másodpercig. Öt perc sem telik bele, és hallom, ahogy a kocsik lefékeznek a ház előtt.

Nem kapkodok, veszem a bőrdzsekim, és szépen komótosan lesétálok. Három limuzin áll az utcán, útálom ezeket a kocsikat, mégis beszállok. Velem szemben két gorilla csücsül, akkora hónaljdudorral, mintha legalábbis egy focilabdát rejtegetnének. Egyik sem szól, kukán ülnek velem szemben, de a szemüket le nem veszik rólam.

Ezek szerint tudják, hogy hogy jártak az elődeik. Úgy tűnik, a hírnevem megelőzött. A két testőr helyett az utcát nézem. A kupinegyed felé tartunk, a fiúk és lányok már az utcán.

Ez az utolsó.

Ezért kell óvatosnak lennem.

Tekintetem tovább fürkészi az utcát. Egy magányos alak táskát cipel. Ahogy a kocsi elhúz mellette, hideg zuhanyt zúdít a nyakába. A lámpafényben egy szemvillanás erejéig látom az arcát.

Félhosszú fekete haj, ívelt szemöldök, lágy, de nem nőies arcvonások, telt érzéki ajkak... Érdekes, pont az esetem. Elhessegetem magamtól a fiú képét. Több eszem is lehetne, mint hogy most nézegetem az új felhozatalt.

Majd később... ha lesz később.

Két jobbos kanyar után fékez a kocsi.

Casablanca, hirdeti a neoncégér.

Elhúzom a szám. Luxusfiúk, csillivilli aranyborítás... a Han féléknek való presztizsbár. Kinyitják nekem a kocsiajtót, majdnem elröhögöm magam. Belépek a bárba, na igen, aranyfüst dögivel, sejtelmes vörös derengés, bőr kanapék... giccs. A velem érkezett két gorilla a hátsó szobához vezet. Belépek. Bezárul mögöttem az ajtó. Egy kéz ragad meg, és a falhoz lök. Megmotoznak, nem éppen finoman. Elveszik a stukkerem. Nem is tapiznak tovább. A kés a bakancsomban és az ökleim még megvannak. Nem vagyok egészen fegyvertelen, majd fanyar mosollyal a gorillák ágyúira gondolok.

Újabb ajtó állja utamat. Bentről meghallom Han reszelős hangját.

\- Engedjétek be.

Szezám tárulj. Igazi kubai szivar füstje lengi be a szobát. A két gorilla kint van, sebaj, van itt helyettük bent másik négy. Han rám vigyorog. Gyűlölöm a békapofájú kis szarházit.

\- Katsuya! Örülök, hogy újra látlak.

Megállok az asztal előtt.

\- Hát én nem. Hagyjuk a szokásos köröket. Térj a tárgyra.

Eltűnik a vigyor a képéről. A szemei mint két élettelen kődarab.

\- Rendben, ahogy akarod.

Az asztalra vág egy fényképet. Ismerem a fazont, piti kis szélhámos.

\- Holtan akarom látni.

Ránézek.

\- Azt hiszem, elfelejtettél valamit.

\- Igazán, mégis mit?

Már értem, mire ment ki a játék. Pontosan tudta, hogy nemet mondok. A kis szemétláda!

\- Én nem vagyok gyilkos.

Diadalmas fény villan a tekintetében, de a miheztartás végett üvölt, mint akit nyúznak.

\- Hát úgy tűnik, te is elfelejtettél valamit! Tartozol nekem!

Majd alig hallhatóan hozzáteszi:

\- Ha nem teszed meg... meghalsz. Ezt jobb, ha észben...

Közbevágok, öklömmel hangsúlyozom mondandóm. Az egyik gorilla megroggyan, dőlésére rásegítek a könyökömmel. Mielőtt elvágódna, a hónaljdudor után kapok. Nem nagyon van időm csodálkozni, mégis meglepődöm.

Ez egy kész ágyú!

Sebaj, annál hatásosabb, amikor kibiztosítom és Hanra emelem. Mozdulatlanságba dermed a szoba. Hannak torkán akad a szivarcsutka. Nagyot nyel, arcán döbbenet.

\- Meghalsz, mielőtt elsüthetnéd.

Farkasvigyort villantok rá. Látom rajta, hogy reakcióm meglepi.

\- Hidd el, vagyok olyan gyors, hogy ha arra kerül a sor, velem döglesz.

Mit nem látok, a pasas izzad.

\- Mit akarsz? Pénzt?

\- Nem kell a pénzed. Vége.

Látom, ahogy az erek kidagadnak a nyakán, de rábólint.

\- Rendben. Akkor ha nem bánod...

Az egyik izompacsirta a hónaljtok felé nyúl, elsül kezemben az ágyú. A testőr vállán vérvirág nyílik.

Itt az alkalom.

Emelem a lábam, kivágódik az ajtó. Az egyik kint maradt testőr a szemközti falra kenődik. Elrohanok mellette. A stukkert zsebre teszem, kétlem, hogy bejelentenék az eltűnését. Szó szerint kirobbanok a kijáraton. Hallom magam mögött a hangzvart.

Gyerünk, tovább.

Befúrom magam az éjszakába. Túl veszélyesnek ítélem, hogy haza menjek. Valószínű, hogy nem is fogok többé. Futás közben felidézem kedves kis hajlékomat. Nem nagy durranás, de nekem megfelelt. Hallom magam mögött a betonon kopogó bakancsokat.

Tovább.

A bútor nem az enyém. Minden vagyonom a dzsekim zsebében. Viszont... lehet, hogy ott már nem keresnének. A következő utcánál jobbra kanyarodom, senki sem ismeri nálam jobban a várost. Üldözőim lassan, de biztosan lemorzsolódnak. A lakásommal szemben van egy bazi építkezési terület. Innen közelítem meg a házat. Tök sötét van, az orromig sem látok. Az ilyen helyektől a frász kerülget. Felhúzom magam a palánkon, végigkémlelem az utcát. Oké. Sehol senki. Átlendülök, szárnyalásom közben veszem észre a palánk tövében strázsáló alakokat. Visszanyúlok a palánkhoz, így változtatok röptöm ívén. Az egyik pasason landolok, ez most alszik egyet. Szemem sarkából villanást látok, hatalmasat kapok a vascsővel. Tartásom nem a régi délceg, féloldalassá válok. Vörös köd lebben a szemem elé, előre küldöm jobb öklöm, s mellékelem a bal térdem.

A vascső tán föld körüli pályára áll, úgy húz elfelé. Vesén találom, már nem olyan fickós. A levegőbe lendülök, és talpéllel ringatom álomba a pasast. Pontosan tudom, ha ezek meglógnak, még idő előtt a nyakamra hozzák Hant. Annak nem igazán örülnék. Szépen összecsomagolom a két fickót, bezsuppolom őket a sarkon álló Subaruba. Mire végzek velük, sérvet kapok. Ezúttal óvatosabb vagyok, a stukkert küldöm előre a lakásom ajtajában. Na igen, végül is mire számítottam? Szinte darabokra szedték a lakást. Hajaj, ez a tulajnak nem fog tetszeni. Nem hagytak egyben semmit, kénytelen leszek már ma éjszaka másik szállás után nézni. Számba veszem a lehetőségeimet, Takashi a legbiztosabb megoldás. Egy kisebb összegért tartani fogja a száját, és még mindig tartozik egy szívességgel. Hát, nincs okom, hogy tovább maradjak,irány a Silver Moon. Mivelhogy nem árt az óvatosság, inkább kerülő úton megyek. Alig egy óra keringés után a Silver Moon előtt vagyok. Az ajtó mahagónifából van, sötét és erős. Kellemes félhomály fogad, a pulthoz vonulok, ami annyit tesz, hogy tíz percig is eltart, mire a pulthoz érek. Tömeg van. Szerencsémre Shin van a pultban, elmosolyodik, amikor észrevesz. Kérdezés nélkül csapolja a sört, ezt már szeretem. Az órámra pillantok, nemsokára fél 12, kezdődik Rio műsora. Kész hírességnek számít errefelé. Kialszanak a fények, csak egy világít a színpad előtt. Rio kilép a csalóka fénybe, üdvrivalgás fogadja. Megszólal a zene, és ő vele mozdul. Elképesztő, sehol sem törik meg a mozgása, mint a kígyó, amikor az áldozatát bűvöli. Úgy tűnik, Takashi ma nem élvezi Rio műsorát, pedig szó szerint rajong érte. Megkérem hát Shint, hogy kísérjen hozzá. Takashi irodája az alagsorban van, az előttem haladó Shint figyelem, olyan finom és lágy a mozgása, mint kevés nőé. Mire gondolataimból felocsúdom, már Takashival szemben ülök. Vékony aranykeretes szemüvege fölött rám pillant a mélykék szempár.

\- Katsuya, rég láttalak.

Elvigyorodom, mint mindig, most is kimért és precíz. Hófehér ing, élére vasalt nadrág, hozzá illő mellény és nyakkendő. Mindegy mikor állítok be, mindig úgy néz ki, mint akit skatulyából húztak ki.

\- Szükségem lenne egy szobára, egy időre le kell merülnöm.

\- Semmi akadálya csak...

Közbevágok: - Tudom, itt nem lesz balhé, attól nem kell tartanod.

-A harmadikon a 4-es szoba szabad.

Az íróasztal fiókjából előhúzza a kulcsot, egy pillanatra megvillan előttem az ott tárolt Glock. Észreveszi pillantásom, szégyenlősen lesüti a szemét. Átadja a kulcsot és utamra bocsát. Nem éppen veszélytelen ezen a környéken élni. Az óta az éjszaka óta lapul a Glock az íróasztalfiókban. Akkor Takashi majdnem meghalt.

Átverekszem magam a tömegen, a lépcsőházba nyitok. De túlélte, nem úgy, mint az a srác. Hogy is hívták? Már nem emlékszem, ahogy a fiú arcára sem, csak arra, ami maradt belőle. Még mindig ökölbe szorul a kezem, ha arra az éjszakára gondolok.

A szoba tiszta és rendes, mint minden ezen a helyen. Az erkélyre lépek, levetem magam a székbe. Hiába próbálom, ezúttal nem tudom elzárni a vetítést. Lehunyom a szemem, rossz ötlet volt, így csak élesebb a kép.

Ezek szerint ma sem alszom...

 ** _Kaoru_**

Vakító napsütésre ébredek. Aztán pedig alig hiszek a szememnek, valaki ül az ágyamon. A régi rettegés felébred, ütésgyorsan hátrálok, a fejem koppan a falon.

A fickó arca kikerül a furcsa fényből. Rio az. Érzem, ahogy a megkönnyebbülés végigsöpör rajtam. Idegesen a hajamba túrok, és ráförmedek az engem fixírozó srácra.

\- Tudtommal bezártam az ajtót! Hogy kerülsz ide?!

Engem néz, a tekintete szánalommal telik meg. Karcsú ujjú keze felém nyúl, mielőtt még hozzám érhetne, elhúzódom.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezi.

\- Semmi bajom! Viszont kérdeztem valamit. Hogy jutottál be?!

\- Én felelek a szobákért, ha valami történne, minden szobához van pótkulcs.

Nem tetszik, amit hallok, bár logikus.

\- Ne csinálj még egyszer ilyet, most pedig kifelé!

Bólint, és feláll. Az ajtócsukódást hallva végre ellazulnak izmaim. A fejem hátraejtem, újra koppan a falon.

A francba!

Ez a nap is jól kezdődik.

 ** _Katsuya_**

Valamikor hajnalban elaludhattam. Elgémberedett tagokkal tápászkodom fel a székből. Az órámra pillantok. Fél kilenc. Nem is vágyom másra, csak egy jó forró zuhanyra. A forró víz ellazítja fáradt izmaim.

Kilépek az ajtón. Miközben tiszta cuccokról és egy jó erős feketéről ábrándozom, hangos szóváltásra leszek figyelmes. A folyosó elejéhez sétálok, volt már rá példa, hogy az egyik kuncsaft razziázott. Mielőtt bekopoghatnék, nyílik az ajtó, Rio lép ki rajta. Rám néz, a tekintete elgondolkozó, aggodalmas. Mikor felfogja, ki vagyok, mosolyt varázsol az arcára.

\- Katsuya! Ezer éve, hogy utoljára erre jártál. Ha tudtam volna, hogy jössz, szabaddá teszem magam.

Elmosolyodom, Rio már csak ilyen, leáll bárkivel flörtölni.

\- Erre még visszatérünk – ígérem. - De most nem ezért vagyok itt, egy darabig itt fogok lakni...

\- Valami baj történt? - kérdezi aggódva.

\- Semmi olyasmi, amit ne lehetne megoldani. De most légy olyan drága és csinálj nekem egy jó erős kávét.

\- Neked bármit -mosolyog.

 ** _Kaoru_**

Rio távozása után a fürdőszobába vánszorgok. Reggelente használhatatlan vagyok, amíg meg nem iszok két jó erős kávét.

Az előző adrenalinfröccs után visszasüppedek a félkómás állapotba.

A tükörből rámpillantó alakra fintorgok, majd beállok a zuhany alá. Valami munkát kell szereznem. Nem sokáig lesz elég a pénzem, három hónapra előre kifizettem az albérletet, ami maradt, az nem sok...

Ennél tovább már nem bírok gondolkodni.

Koffeint! - felkiáltással a bárba indulok. Alig lépek ki az ajtón, Shinichibe botlok, bosszantóan jól néz ki. Hogy az állandó éjszakázás után is ilyen kisimult legyen valaki, bezzeg én...!

\- Szia, Kaoru!

\- Ah, heló, Shinichi.

\- Ahogy elnézem, rád férne egy jó erős kávé - mondja nevetve.

\- Inkább kettő. - Én is elmosolyodom. Jó fej ez a srác, főleg ha még kávét is csinálna... de ezek már vérmes remények.

\- Gyere, csinálok neked egy jó erős feketét.

Teljesen elérzékenyülök, ez a Shinichi az én megmentőm!

\- Köszönöm, nem tudom, hogy bírtam volna ki a legközelebbi kávézóig...

\- Ugyan már, miért mennél kávézóba? Reggelente is mindig van valaki lent a bárban.

\- Köszönöm...

Benyitunk a bárba, Rio nevetése üti meg a fülemet. Na, ő az, akivel ma már nem akartam találkozni.

Mielőtt valami kifogást találhatnék arra, hogy lelépjek, Shinichi belém karol, és magával húz.

 ** _Katsuya_**

\- ...szóval tegnap jött, késő éjjel. Helyes srác, pont a te eseted.

\- El tudom képzelni...

Belekortyolok a kávéba - erős, mint egy lórúgás, tökéletes. A nyíló ajtó vonja magára figyelmemet, még szerencse, hogy már lenyeltem a kávét, különben cigányútra ment volna. A tegnapi srác lép be az ajtón, pontosabban Shin vontatja.

 ** _Kaoru_**

Kénytelen vagyok követni Shint, ha nem akarom, hogy végigvonszoljon az éttermen.

Elakad a lélegzetem, amikor meglátom, ki ül Rio mellett. A srác, akit tegnap láttam.

-x-


	2. Sötét felleg

Kaoru

Tényleg ő az. Van valami zavaró a pasasban. Mi a francot bámul ennyire?! Egészen zavarba ejtő a tekintete... a pupilla körül mintha valóban füst gomolyogna. Ilyen nincs, nem tudom levenni róla a tekintetem...

Ekkor egy sötét sejtelem furakszik gondolataim közé. Ez a fazon egy ilyen környéken limóval furikázik. Mi van, ha... ő is csak egy az elkapók közül? Nem, nem! Ennyire nem lehetek paranoiás! Egyébként is, ez a város már nem tartozik a fennhatósága alá. Na igen, Neki biztosan bejönne...

Néhány lépéssel előtte torpanok meg, az erő, ami belőle árad, szinte arcul csap. Néhány pillanatig csak levegő után kapkodok, ez nem igaz! Mi a francért nem rejti el?! Így bárki megtalálhatja... és ami fontosabb, rajta keresztül engem is!

Shin bemutatást celebrál.

\- Katsuya, szeretném neked bemutatni Kaorut. - Az a fafej csak vigyorog rám, mint a tejbetök.

\- Kaoru, ő Katsuya...őő... Egy darabig ő is itt fog lakni a szállón. Errefelé, hogy is mondjam, kész hírességnek számít.

Shin szinte belelök a pasas mellett lévő székbe.

Mi a jó büdös francért nem nyomja el az erejét?! Egészen közel hajolok hozzá, hogy csak ő hallja, amit mondok. Az arcába sziszegek.

\- Na idefigyelj, hülyegyerek! Mi a fenéért nem rejted el az erőd?!

Döbbenten néz rám, mintha nem tudná, miről beszélek!

\- Nem hallod?! Hozzád beszélek!

Úgy néz rám, mintha megbolondultam volna. Gondolataim közül egy bársonyos mély hang rángat vissza.

\- Mondd csak, kölyök, jól vagy?

\- Te csak ne kölyközz itt engem! - fortyanok fel. - Mennyivel vagy idősebb nálam? Egy-két évvel? Szóval ne játszd itt nekem a nagyfiút!

Látszik, hogy nincs hozzászokva ehhez a hangnemhez.

\- Na ide figyelj, kölyök, jobb, ha vigyázol a nyelvedre! Mert a végén még én fogok rá vigyázni helyetted!

Erősödik körülötte az energiák áramlása, a füstfelhő a szemében őrült táncot jár... Ez a hülye a végén még itt engedi szabadon az erejét! Felkapom a kávét, megragadom a srác karját és magam után rángatom. Értetlenkedésére ügyet sem vetek. Egy pillanatra sem eresztem, a végén még meglóg nekem... Nem mintha azok után, hogy így megmutatta az erejét, ne tudnám megtalálni, de jobb, ha tisztázzuk a dolgokat.

\- Hé, kölyök! Mégis mi a rossebet csinálsz?! Hozzád beszélek... a kurva életbe! Válaszolj!

Idegesítő ez a makacskodás, már a lépcsőházban húzom magam után, hátravetek neki egy olyan választ, amire biztos, hogy ugrik, ahogy én a fajtáját ismerem.

\- Megtudod, ha felértünk a szobámba...

Na igen, ez bejött... Hozzá sem érek, mégis kivágódik az ajtó, szemem sarkából látom, ahogy kistányér szemekkel néz. Beráncigálom a szobámba, ráfordítom a kulcsot.

Lássuk, ezek után is tetteti-e a hülyét...!

Katsuya

Esküszöm, ez a kölyök nem normális! A szoba közepén állok. Mégis mi a franc folyik itt?

Hallom, ahogy kattan a zár, utálom ezt a hangot. Megpördülök, a srác ott áll tőlem alig pár lépésnyire. Ha nem tud valami nagyon jó magyarázatot erre, azt esküszöm, megbánja...

A szemébe nézek, hogy elrettentsem. Már sokan mondták, hogy bizonyos helyzetekben vérfagyasztó tud lenni a tekintetem, de ...

A szemei... akár az örvénylő tenger. Az a furcsa kékeszöld izzás, szinte elveszek abban a tekintetben, a következő pillanatban levegő után kapkodok, mintha irdatlan súly nehezedne az elmémre, a lelkemre. Mielőtt felfoghatnám, mi történt, abbamarad az egész.

Értetlenűl nézek rá...

Mégis mi folyik itt?! Ki a franc ez a kölyök?

Ugyanolyan ingerült, mint az imént a bárban.

\- Még mindig nem tudod, miről beszélek? - kérdezi gúnyosan.

\- Mégis "mi" a fasz vagy te?

Kérdezem tőle szokatlanul halkan,szinte kétségbeesetten.

Karbatett kézzel áll előttem, látom rajta, hogy gondolkozik valamin. De nagyon. Hirtelen mozdul, szinte túl gyorsan is egy emberhez képest... Mi?

Ez meg, hogy jutott eszembe?

A konyhába megy, enged egy pohár vizet, elém rakja. Majd leveti magát a kanapéra. Rám függeszti befagyott tengerhez hasonlatos tekintetét..

\- Mondd csak, Katsuya, mire emlékszel a gyerekkorodból?

Nem értem, hogy jön ez a kérdés ide.

\- Lilám sincs, mire gondolsz kö...

\- Olyan nehéz egy kérdésre válaszolni?! - csattan fel.

\- Jól van na! Az az igazság, hogy olyan 11-12 éves korom előttről nem nagyon emlékszem semmire...

\- A jó büdös francba! Hány éves vagy pontosan?!

Döbbenten nézek rá. Mit jelentsen ez? Végül válaszolok.

\- Azt hiszem, 23, max 25. Annál több biztos nem.

Az arca a válaszom hallatán... kétségbeesett, beletörődő, fáradt... aztán újra a pókerarc...

Kaoru

Ez nem lehet igaz!Akkor ezek szerint ő is... ő is egy a kísérleti nyulak közül.

Úgy áll ott a szoba közepén, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, pedig az előbb még mekkora szája volt.Gúnyolódok magamban.

Tíz éve, amikor Niisan, én és még vagy 12 másik kölyök kitörtünk a laborból, jónéhány másik srác is velünk tartott. Mi együtt maradtunk, de őket soha többé nem láttuk.

Most meg itt van ez a balfácán, aki még az erejét sem tudja elrejteni, valószínűleg ő is közöttünk volt aznap éjjel.

Ki kell derítenem, mit tud, de ami még fontosabb, az az, hogy mások mit tudnak róla. Az is lehet, hogy a kormány a tudta nélkül megfigyeli...

A kurva életbe! Pont most, amikor próbálok eltűnni... előle.

\- Figyelj rám jól, Katsuya! Elmondom röviden, hogy mi a szitu. Te és én, mindketten a kormány egy titkos programjának a kísérleti nyulai vagyunk. Megpróbálták... - a francba, még mindig nehezen beszélek erről -, megpróbáltak létrehozni egy tökéletes katonai alakulatot. Olyan katonákat akartak, akiknek emberfeletti erejük van, tökéletes ragadozó ösztöneik és gondolkodás nélkül követnek minden parancsot. Minden lehetőséget megragadtak arra, hogy erősebbé tegyenek minket, mintha nem lett volna elég a génmanipuláció.

\- Te őrült vagy!

Keserűen felnevetek.

\- Azt te csak szeretnéd. Most pedig kuss. Végigmondom, ha tetszik, ha nem! Aztán ahhoz kezdesz, amihez akarsz.

Esküszöm, beteg vagyok, szinte perverz örömöt érzek, hogy mindent rázúdíthatok.

Katsuya

Csak mondja, megállás nélkül. Ez a srác súlyos beteg! Igen, ez lesz az! Megszökött egy elmegyógyintézetből, és most biztos keresik... Igen, csak ez lehet a magyarázat! Még mindig mondja!

\- Hol is tartottam? Ja igen, emellett elkezdtek jázszani az elménkkel. Mindanyiunkra másképp hatottak a kísérletek, ezért a képességeink is külömböznek. De alapvetően két csoportba oszlunk fel, vannak a fürkészek és a kivégzők. 10 évvel ezelőtt jónáhányan megszöktünk a kísérleti telepről - keserű mosoly jelenik meg szépen metszett arcán - már akkor sem bírtak velünk...

Ahogy hallgatom hirtelen az egyik rémálmom elevenedik fel bennem.

 _Sűrű, sötét erdőben rohanok, ágak csapódnak az arcomba. Hallom magam mögött az üldözőim hangját. A jobb karom eltört. Kutyák csaholnak a nyomomban. Egy ösvényről mellém vágódik valaki. A szeme világít a sötétben, mint a farkasoknak. Tudom, hogy az én szemeim is ilyenek, ha akarom_.

 _De még álmomban is tudom, hogy ez ostobaság, ilyen nincs._

 _Egy újabb alak jelenik meg, ő valamivel magasabb..._

 _Majd egy újabb és egy újabb. Egyre többen vagyunk a szűk ösvényen, egymás mögött rohanunk észveszejtő sebességgel..._

 _Hirtelen egy kerítés magasodik előttünk, mintha csak ebben a pillanatban nőtt volna ki a földből. Több mint két méter lehet..._

 _Ám a magas srác gondolkodás nélkül rugaszkodik el, egy ragadozó kecsességével mozog, a kerítés tetején egy pillanatra megtámaszkodik... majd a másik oldalon puhán éz ránk, szemei ezüstösen villannak az erdőt pásztázó reflektorfényben. Ennyi elég is, a többiek szó nélkül követik..._

 _Rajtam a sor..._

 _Mindenféle felkészülés nélkül, helyből ugrom, és én is könnyedén átlendülök._

 _Az üldözőink hangja egyre közelebbről hallatszik, ekkor megszólal a magas fiú._

 _\- Szóródjunk szét, úgy nehezebben találnak ránk. Senki ne mondja el a többieknek, hova megy... Így, ha valakit el is kapnak, az nem tud majd köpni..._

 _A tekintete jeges, minden szava tőrként hatol a testbe. Rideg, számító gondolkodás, kegyetlen döntés... a tökéletes katona, aki alig 16 éves._

Ez az egyik visszatérő álmom, lehetetlen! Az, hogy nem emlékszem egy csomó dologra gyerekkoromból, meg hogy rémálmaim vannak, nem jelenti, hogy...

\- Mi jutott eszedbe? - Tekintete engem fürkész.

\- Ostobaság, csak egy rémálom... - felnevet, de ebben a nevetésben nincs semmi vidámság.

\- Hát rémálmom az nekem is van egy-kettő. Mondd el!

Leülök vele szemben, akadozva belekezdek a történetbe. Feléig sem jutok, amikor közbeszól.

\- A szökésünk éjszakája. Mi történt utána veled?

\- Nem tudom biztosan, minden olyan zavaros. Az első tiszta emlékem, hogy egy mocskos sikátorában rugdos néhány részeg srác. Arccal a mocsokban fekszem, vért köhögök az utca kövére. Aznap éjjel született meg "Katsuya". Loptam, csaltam, hazudtam, hogy túléljek.

Ezután árultam magam. Ez ment két évig. Aztán... találkoztam egy alakkal, aki úgymond kitaníttatott. Most léptem le tőle, mert egyre mocskosabbak lettek a melók. Hát ennyi. És te?

Rám néz, a tekintete kifejezéstelen... Gúnyos mosolyra húzódik a szája.

\- Ahhoz... semmi közöd.

Gondolkodás nélkül ugrom hozzá, elkapom az inggalérját és felrántom a kanapéról.

\- Mit mondtál?!

A dühöm lassan eléri a tetőfokát. A szemeiben a félelemnek még csak nyoma sincs.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy ahhoz sem...

Elpattan bennem valami. Nekivágom a falnak, hogy csak úgy nyekken.

\- Akkor mégis mi volt ez az egész?! - üvöltöm közvetlen közelről az arcába.

\- Csak tudni akartam, az vagy-e, akinek gondollak... És még valami. Nagyon könnyen megtaláljuk egymást az erőink segítségével. Mindannyian hordozunk egy, csak az egyénre jellemző erőlenyomatot. Te olyan vagy, mint valami világítótorony. Szinte szétkürtölöd, ki vagy, mi vagy. Ha tetszik, ha nem, meg fogom tanítani, hogy rejtsd el az erőd.

Rajtam a gúnyolódás sora.

\- Ugyan miért tennél ilyet, csak nem szívjóságból? Vagy talán... Üldöz a kormány, vagy valaki más?

\- Elég annyi, hogy el akarok tűnni. Viszont ha megtalálnak téged, te elvezetheted őket hozzám. Hidd el, ha ők kapnak el, nem fogod megköszönni, amit tőlük kapsz. Ez a te érdeked is. Most pedig, ha megbocsájtasz, még van egy kis dolgom.

Kitessékel a szobából, meglepően erős. A folyosón állok.

Elképedve bámulom a csukott ajtót.

Kidobott. Azok után, amit a nyakamba zúdított, csak úgy kitett...

Nyílik az ajtó.

\- Este 8-kor légy itt!

És csukódik az ajtó.

Ilyen nincs...!

Kaoru

A csukott ajtónak támasztom a hátam, lassan lecsúszok, és hátrahajtott fejjel, mélyen, nagyokat lélegzem.

El akarom felejteni ezt az egészet, erre ez szakad a nyakamba.

Pedig ha el akarom kerülni még a lehetőségét is annak, hogy rám akadjon... tanítanom kell őt.

A jó büdös francba!


	3. Sodrásban

Katsuya

Kidobott. Egyszerűen kidobott... Engem! Már épp azon lennék, hogy jól megrugdosom az ajtót, amikor is rájövök, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne. Ezt még megbánja! Lesz még este nyolc. Ahhoz, hogy még többet tudjak meg erről az egészről, újra kell találkoznom vele.

Levegőre van szükségem. Levágtatok a lépcsőn, a lépcsőházból egyenesen az utcára lépek. Semmi kedvem Shin és Rio kérdéseihez.

Nyakamba veszem a várost.

Nappal ez a városrész teljesen más arcát mutatja. Szinte békésnek tűnik. Csakhogy ez egy kurva nagy tévedés. Ilyenkor is folyik az élet, tolvajok, csalók, uzsorások, gyilkosok. Ez a kerület az ő felségterületük. A kékek ide be se merik tenni a lábuk. Egyébként pedig szép kis pénzt kapnak azért, hogy nagy ívben elkerüljék ezt a városrészt.

Undorító egy állatfaj.

Nem is figyelem merre tartok, csak megyek amerre a lábam visz.

Észre sem veszem, hogy tűnik tova szinte az egész nap.

A fejemben egyre csak a Kölyök szavai cikáznak. Annyira hihetetlennek tűnik az egész, mégse tudom nem elhinni. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy hazudna. Nem. Ahhoz túl... nem is tudom, az arca teljesen... Ahhhh, a francba! A legegyszerűbb lenne elfelejteni az egészet, de... túlságosan is kíváncsi vagyok. Tudnom kell mi történt.

A francba!

Erre inni kell...

Kaoru

A jó büdös francba!

De a srác így, mindenféle tudás, vagy felkészültség nélkül túlságosan is veszélyes rám nézve.

Feltápászkodom és kivonszolom magam a konyhába.

Whisky helyett egy nagy pohár vizet engedek magamnak, nem lenne jó, ha most veszíteném el a fejem. A legutóbb, amikor kicsit sokat ittam, na ja, kinek mi a "kicsit sok", 4 üveg Vodka.

De ahhoz, hogy segg részeg legyek, kellet volna még minimum 4...

A szervezetemnek kicsit más a sok... Hahaha!

A legutóbb akkor ittam le magam, miután megtaláltak és hazavittek...

~ Napok óta rossz előérzetem van, azt hiszem, innen is tovább kell állnom...

Egy lepukkant motel egyik kis szobájában csöveztem már több mint két hónapja, és akkor jött az a furcsa érzés, hogy figyelnek. Ennek már három napja. Nem lehet, hogy ilyen gyorsan megtaláltak!

Mégis. A negyedik nap éjszakáján.

Alig léptem át a szobám küszöbét, amikor megéreztem azt a visszatartott erőt, a franc essen bele ez...

Már épp fordultam volna vissza, amikor megéreztem a második, a harmadik és a negyedik erőt is. Közvetlenül mögöttem. Egy fürkész és három kivégző.

A mocsadék korcsok! Bekerítettek!

Ekkor már 2 üveg vodka száguldozott az ereimben. Éppen, hogy spicces voltam.

A kurva életbe!

Nagyot sóhajtva léptem beljebb, arcizmaim semmit sem árultak el féktelen dühömről.

Akai terpeszkedett egy fotelben, ahogy meglátott, elterült az az elmebeteg vigyor a képén.

\- Hát végre megvagy, kicsi Zankokuna-sama.

Levetem magam a kanapéra. Belenézek abba a vöröses fényű fekete szempárba... az érzékeim már felfokozottan működnek.

\- Ha még egyszer így hívsz, elharapom a torkodat! - hallom, hogy Sukyan megremeg, ő a legjobb fürkész, más nem is talált volna meg. - Mi a faszt akarsz?

\- Ugyan-ugyan, kicsi Zankokuna-sama. - Élvezi, hogy piszkálhat, a szemét! - Mit is akarhatunk? Természetesen azért jöttünk, hogy hazavigyünk.

Nagyot ásítok, mint akit nem érdekel, hogy a három legerősebb kivégző veszi körbe.

\- Semmi humorom hozz...

\- Csak nem azt szeretnéd, hogy Ő maga jöjjön el érted?

Érzem, ahogy a torkomból akaratlanul is feltör a morgás, egyre dühösebb leszek és valljuk be, az nem lenne jó senkinek...

...már megint visszajöttem. Már az sem érdekel, hogy elnyomjam az erőm. Senki nem mer a közelembe jönni ilyenkor. Egyenesen a nagyszalonba megyek, kivágom az ajtót, azonnal a bárhoz vonulok.

Nem érdekel semmi, olyan dühös vagyok... Nem ajánlom senkinek, pláne nem annak a négy korcsnak, hogy ma a közelembe jöjjenek...

...nemrég bontottam meg a második üveget. A franc essen bele... mi a faszért kell ennyit innom ahhoz, hogy kiüssem magam?!

Ja, tényleg! A kísérletek miatt.

A negyedik üveg felénél, már kellemesen bódult vagyok...

Nem tudom, mióta vagyok a szobában. Egy, talán két órája?

Kit érdekel.

Félig fekve kortyolok újra az üvegből.

Hallom, hogy nyílik az ajtó... nem érdekel ki az, csak húzzon innen a búsba! Hogy felhívjam az illető figyelmét kívánságomra, megragadom a kanapé mellett heverő üres üveget és az ajtóhoz vágom. Olyan erővel, hogy szinte felrobban a becsapódástól. Apró szilánkok ezrei terítik be a fél szobát és a jövevényt is.

\- Kifelé! - üvöltöm.

Csak halk mordulást hallok.

\- Ha nem akarsz megdögleni, akkor húzd el innen a beled... Akai.

\- Hah, ezek szerint még nem vagy olyan részeg, hogy ne tudd használni a képességeid - nagyot sóhajt, megváltozik a hangja. - Nem értem, mire volt ez megint jó. Miért nem békülsz már meg végre az életünkkel?

Felpattanok és minden átmenet nélkül üvölteni kezdek. - Miért is? Ja, meg van! Mert mi csak egy elcseszett kísérlet végeredményei vagyunk! Mert semmi keresni valónk ezen a tetves világon! Ha nincs az az elcseszett kísérlet, mi nem is létezünk!

Belegondoltál már Akai?

A mi létezésünk a természet ellen való vétek!

Hatalmas pofont kapok.

\- Pofa be! Megszülettünk és élünk! Elég idős vagy már ahhoz, hogy ezt elfogadd! Az a baj veled, hogy Aisu túlságosan is elkényeztete...

Na most volt elegem! Elkapom az ingét, magamhoz rántom.

\- Hogy mi van?! Meg akarsz halni, Akai?

Ekkor lép be a szalonba Kurai és Shiro. Valószínűleg a nagy ordibálásra figyeltek fel. Csak egy mordulással kommentálom megjelenésük.

\- Nyugodj le, Zankoku...

Nem mondhatja végig. A falhoz csapom, hallom, ahogy a csontjai ropognak, de még kitartanak. Ebben a pillanatban lódul felém Shiro és Kurai.

Már nem érdekel. Ha ezt akarják, felőlem megkaphatják...

Shiro ökle lendül az arcom felé, látom a mozdulatain, hogy még vissza fogja magát. Hamar elérem, hogy megbánja ezt a tettét.

Megborzongok, ahogy a csont reccsen a kezem alatt. Neki vágom a bárpultnak, elégedett mosoly suhan végig az arcomon, ahogy hallom az újabb reccsenést. Eltört a válla. Kurai támadása zökkent ki bambulásomból. Öklét a gyomromba mártja, felmordulok, na, igen Kurai sem a legjobbak közé tartozik. Egy könnyed mozdulat az egész, felüvölt, ahogy összezúzom a csontokat a csuklójában.

Nem igazi ellenfél egyik sem. Egyébként is fürkészek.

Áhh... itt jön Akai. Ő már más tészta. Ő a legerősebbek közé tartozik, nem is várok a támadására, felé vetem magam. Könnyedén kitér előlem és máris üt, felreped a szám. Szinte üdvözlöm az arcomon végigrohanó fájdalmat. Ezúttal nem engedem eltávolodni, elkapom az ingét, magam felé rántom és emelem a térdem. Saját térdével blokkolja a rúgást, kirántja magát a kezeim közül.

Megáll velem szemben.

\- Ha ezt Aisu megtudja, komoly büntetésre számíthatsz.

\- Őszintén szólva leszarom.

Kiengedem minden erőm. Látom, ahogy megroggyan a térde, farkas vigyort villantok rá. Nem sokan képesek elviselni az erőm természetét, hosszú távon még Akai sem. A következő pillanatban már mögötte állok.

Ujjaim végig simítanak a torkán, érzem ahogy a vére dübörög, ahogy megremeg a teste.

\- Egyáltalán nem érdekel.

Ujjaim a nyakára fonódnak. Bal kézzel a derekát simítom végig. Újabb remegést csalva ki belőle.

Halk sóhaj hagyja el ajkait.

\- Zankokuna-sama...

Pontosan tudom, hogy mennyire vágyik rám.

Közelebb hajolok hozzá, ajkaim szinte a fülét cirógatják. Forró lélegzetem az érzékeny bőrt ingerli. Újabb sóhaj.

\- Ahhh...

Megpördítem, hogy a szemembe nézhessen. A tekintetem üres a hangom fagyos, érzelemmentes.

\- Nem szokásom Aisu kidobott szukáit használni.

A következő mozdulattal pedig ellököm magamtól és otthagyom...

...a földön fekszem,nem próbálok védekezni az újabb rúgás ellen sem. Megérdemlem. Nekivágódok a falnak, vért köhögök, felhúzom magam és neki támaszkodom a hűs falnak.

\- Most már azt hiszem, elég lesz - hallom a bársonyos mély hangot. - Bár az az igazság, hogy azok után, amit csináltál, sokkal nagyobb verést érdemelnél. Elszöktél. Megint. Eltörted Shiro karját, aztán úgy nekivágtad a pultnak, hogy eltört a válla és jó néhány bordája. Szétzúztad Kurai csuklóját – elindul felém, térdre ereszkedik mellettem -, attól hogy nekicsaptad a pultnak, eltört a medence csontja.

\- Úgyis gyorsan meggyógyuln...

Pofon csattan, a fejem a falnak vágódik. Pókhálószerű repedés keletkezik a falon. Csillagok szikráznak a szemem előtt. Lehajtom a fejem, mélyről veszem a levegőt, nagyon mélyről. Érzem, hogy egyre közeledik a sötétség... megrázom a fejem hátha elűzhetem.

Hosszú, karcsú ujjai megemelik a fejem, belenézek a smaragdzöld szempárba.

\- Ideje aludni...

Még hallom a hangját, végül magába ölel a sötétség... ~

Na igen, de ezúttal nem hagyom magam...

Katsuya

Fél nyolc. Asszem, ideje indulni. Különben nem érek oda a Senseihez! Röhögök, mint a veszett kutya. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit sokat ittam? Kizárt. Mindig is jól bírtam a piát, és csak 2 üveggel ittam.

Lassacskán visszaérek ideiglenes hajlékomhoz. Minden hülyeség eszembe jut, utoljára a kölyök arca jelenik meg előttem. El kell ismerjem, hogy nagyon is bejön. Felvillan előttem a kép, ahogy a kanapén terpeszkedik. Önkéntelenül is megnyalom a szám. Felbattyogok a lépcsőn, megállok az ajtaja előtt. Kopogok. Egyszer. Kétszer. Mi van már?!

Épp bele lovalnám magam, amikor nyílik az ajtó és... anyám! Ez nem rég mászhatott ki a zuhany alól!

Fekete haja nedvesen tapad az arcára, hószín mellkasán még kergetőzik néhány vízcsepp. A szürke farmer, amit visel nincs is begombolva, és ez az illat! Mi lehet ez? Olyan finom kékezüst színe van, egy leheletnyi... Mi van?! Az illatoknak nincs színük! Nagyot nyelek. Ő meg észre sem veszi magát!

\- Gyere be! - int, hogy kövessem. Hátat fordít és bemegy a nappaliba, én behúzom magam után az ajtót s követem, mint akit megbabonáztak. Még le sem ültem, de már ki is bukik az első kérdés a számon.

\- Hogy lehet, hogy az illatod... kékezüst színűnek definiálom?

\- Nocsak, te ilyen szavakat is ismersz? - kérdezi gúnyosan, felém sem fordul.

Felmordulok, na velem ne szórakozz! Két lépéssel átszelem a nappalit, elkapom a karját és magam felé fordítom.

\- Na ide figyelj, kölyök, ne szórakozz velem, mert a végén még kihúzod a gyufát! Inkább válaszolj a kérdésre!

\- Mivel olyan érzékeny a szaglásunk, mint például a farkasoknak, színeket is társítunk a szagokhoz. Akarod tudni milyen a tiéd?

Csak nézek rá, köpni-nyelni nem tudok. De bólintok.

\- Bíbor szín egy kis ezüsttel.

\- De a tiédben... van... van egy kis vöröses derengés is. Olyan mintha... nem, nem egészen tartozna oda...mintha csak ideiglenes lenne...

\- Ezzel most ne törődj, majd elmúlik.

Tekintetem az ajkaira téved, szinte ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzek, hogy megkóstoljam...

Kaoru

A franc essen bele, hogy lett hirtelen ilyen jó a szaglása?! Nem szabadott volna megéreznie! Ekkor veszem észre, hogy a számat fixírozza. A következő pillanatban az ajkaimra tapad. Ez nagyon nem jó, ezt... nem lenne szabad,nem most, de... a szája olyan forró. Nyelve végig siklik alsó ajkamon, finoman beleharap. Lassan megadom magam a belső késztetésnek, ami azért üvölt, hogy engedjek a belém kódolt ösztönnek, lassan elnyílik ajkam az övé alatt. Nyelve befurakszik a számba és őrületes táncot lejt az enyémmel. Egyre nehezebben tudok gondolkozni. Keze végig siklik a gerincemen, a fenekemen. Ahogy bele markol felnyögök.

\- Ahh...

Saját hangom az, ami visszahívja messze szaladt eszemet. Kezem a mellkasának feszítem, eltolom magamtól, megszakítva a csókot.

\- Állj!

Hangom minden csak nem határozott. Az a hosszú ujjú kéz végig cirógatja oldalam, vállam. Majd a tarkómra csúszik. Nyelve végig fut a nyakamon, fogai végig karistolják a torkom...

\- Ahhh...

Katsuya

Egyszerűen nem bírom visszafogni magam! Ez az illat egyszerűen megőrjít! Akarom. Most. Meg sem hallom a vérszegény tiltakozást. Nyelvem végigsimít a kecses nyakon, nem tudok parancsolni a késztetésnek, fogaim finoman karcolják a torok bársonyos bőrét.  
Zene füleimnek a feltörő halk nyögés. Még! Többet! A legszívesebben felfalnám itt helyben!

De pechemre ez volt az a mozdulat, ami fellebbentette a vágy ködét a szeméről, érzem ahogy a teste megmerevedik a karjaim közt.

A következő pillanatban pedig a földön fekszem felrepedt ajkakkal.

Csak nézem, ahogy a dühtől remegve áll felettem, minden isten az égben!

Milyen gyönyörű...

Kaoru

Felnyögök, ahogy a fogai a torkomhoz érnek, de ez az, ami rádöbbent, mit is csinálok. Egy farkas nem ajánlja fel a legsebezhetőbb pontját, a torkát. Szemem elé vörös köd lebben, ha belegondolok, hogy én mégis ezt tettem, ráadásul egy vadidegennek! Ökölbe szorul a kezem és gondolkodás nélkül ütök. Nagyot csattanva terül el a padlón.

Minden egyes porcikám remeg a dühtől. De leginkább magamra vagyok dühös nem rá. Nem szabadott volna a következő pár napban a közelembe engednem. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem fog tudni parancsolni magának.

Kurva kísérletek! Kurva feromonok! Szemetládák! Könyörgöm, hogy lehet egy pasasba az alfa nőstény génjeit beültetni?!

Meg is válaszolom magamnak a hülye kérdést.

Csakis azért, hogy ne bomoljon fel a falka, ha ketté szakítják, hogy nekem is feltétel nélkül engedelmeskedjenek...

Hogy fordulna fel ott, ahol van az, akinek ez a beteg ötlet kipattant az agyából!

Még mindig engem bámul. A tekintete ködös, látni, hogy nem teljesen van magánál...

A francba! Hogy fogok én ebből kimászni...


	4. Illat

Katsuya

Így is milyen gyönyörű...

Dühtől remeg a teste, és én csak az izmok finom táncát figyelem. Kavarog a fejem, mintha nem lennék egészen önmagam. Testem lángolva követeli jussát, ami nem más, mint az előttem álló szépség. Akarom őt! Most!

Lassan guggolásba tornázom magam, tekintetem nem veszem le róla.

Ugrom. Földöntúli erő mozgatja izmaim, a következő pillanatban testét máris a sajátom alatt érezhetem. Lovagló ülésbe húzom magam. Ezúttal nem az az üres tekintet pásztázza arcomat, döbbenet tükröződik a tengerszín íriszekben.

De én azt akarom, hogy az a hátborzongató szempár vágytól, kéjtől legyen ködös.

Kezei a mellkasomnak feszülnek, megpróbál eltaszítani magától... de ez az erő, ami bennem tombol lehetővé teszi, hogy két csuklóját összefogva feje fölé kényszerítsem karjait.

Újra a kívánatos ajkakhoz közeledem, hogy birtokba vehessem, ami engem illet. Ahogy megváltoztatom a súlypontom máris fordul a csípője, most fordított a helyzet, ő ül rajtam. Mielőtt felülhetnék, tenyere a mellkasomnak feszül és ezúttal megmoccanni sem bírok.

Csak figyelem zilált tincseit, bosszús ábrázatát...

Kaoru

Na végre! Az lenne a legjobb, ha nemes egyszerűséggel leütném! De nem teszem, inkább elmagyarázom neki...

\- Figyelj rám jól, Katsuya! Az amit most érzel, csak egy egyszerű kémiai reakció...

Nem is figyel rám! Még mindig úgy néz, mint aki be van drogozva. Lekeverek neki egy istenes pofont.

\- Hallod, amit mondok?! - mintha a nyaklevestől valamelyest kitisztult volna a tekintete.

\- Figyelsz rám? - kérdem, mire engedelmesen bólint. - Jó fiú. Az, amit most érzel, csak egy kémiai reakció. Az elméd és a tested így reagál arra az illatra, amit most érzel... érted?

Megrázza a fejét, mint aki szabadulni akar a félhomályból, oké, úgy néz ki, kezd végre uralkodni magán. Lassan mozdulok, de fogaimat kimutatva figyelmeztetem, hogy ne merjen mozdulni. Lemászok az öléből, hisz valljuk be, ez egy kissé már túl közel volt.

\- Mi volt ez? Miért...

\- Miért akartál rám ugrani?

\- Aha.

\- Ez enyhén szólva kellemetlen... figyelmeztetlek, ha röhögni mersz, letépem a fejed! - azonnal bólint, látszik, hogy figyel. - Jobb lesz, ha a kísérletekkel kezdem. Nem tudom, hogy kerültünk a telepre, amióta az eszemet tudom ott éltünk. Tehát, mint már mondtam, műtétekkel és injekciókkal genetikai mutációt indítottak el a szervezetünkben. Ne kérdezd hogyan, vagy mivel, fogalmam sincs. Ezt mástól kérdezd meg...

Én csak a félelemre, a fájdalomra emlékszem, arra hogy a testem szinte tűzben ég...

~ Az elkülönítő szoba sarkában kuporgok, a rettegéstől és a belém nyomott nyugtatóktól, különböző koktéloktól idegbetegen, a legapróbb hangra is úgy reagálok, mintha ágyút sütnének el a fülem mellett. Úgy érzem, a sötétség lassan bekebelez, és nem marad más belőlem csak egy agyhalott, nyáladzó idióta. Elégszer láttam már a rosszul sikerült kísérletek "végeredményeit".

Ők lassacskán elvesztették emberi mivoltukat, veszett állat módjára támadtak mindenkire, még az őrökre is. Megőrültek a fájdalomtól, nem bírták ki a bennük végbemenő testi és lelki változásokat. Őket, mint selejteket kiiktatták.

Most itt ülök, és én vagyok a következő. Újabb műtét vár rám.

Léptek koppannak a betonpadlón, és a józanész végleg átadja helyét a rettegésnek és a hisztériának.

Kattan a zár és három megtermett őr jön be, mögöttük a Dokival. Ő az, akitől mindenki retteg. Ő a szülőatyja ennek az egész beteges kísérletnek.

Védekezni próbálok, könnyedén lefognak hála a belém nyomott töménytelen mennyiségű nyugtatónak. Kivisznek a folyosóra, ott vár rám a hordágy, rászíjaznak, kiáltásaim, könyörgésem, könnyeim nem hatják meg őket.

Kitolnak az elkülönítőből, zavart elmém hangzavart közvetít felém.

Üveg törik, ütések puffannak, újabb kiáltások, a nevemet hallom.

\- Zanko!

Felismerem a hangot, Aisu az. Megpróbálja megakadályozni azt, ami rám vár. Ő már átesett ezen a műtéten. Azok közé a szerencsések közé tartozik, aki túlélte. Újra hallom a nevem...

\- Zankokuna! Neeem! Hagyják őt békén! Neeee... Nem engedem!

Düh, kétségbeesés és rettegés visszhangzik hangjában.

Oldalra fordítom a fejem, egyre nehezebb a tiszta gondolkodás. Látom Aisut, egyszerre négyen próbálják lefogni. Egy ötödik tűvel közelít felé.

Az arca... Mitől félhet ennyire? Miért ilyen dühös? A smaragdszín szempár könnyekkel telik meg.

\- Ne! Kérem, könyörgöm, ne bántsák!

Ne sírj, Aisu...

Tovább tolnak, még látom, ahogy a nyakába vágják a nyugtatót. A szeme felakad, hatalmas adagot kaphatott.

Aisu...

A következő, amire emlékszem az a vakító fény. Nem tudok mozdulni.

Meztelenül, lekötözve fekszem a műtőasztalon.

Szike csillan a mesterséges fényben... Éles fájdalom, ami végigvágtat a testemen. Hallom a saját üvöltésem. Aztán csak a békés sötétség... ~

\- Mivel a farkasokhoz hasonló falkákat akartak létrehozni, így egyértelmű volt, hogy ezekkel a génekkel fognak kísérletezni. Egy falkát pedig az alfahím és az alfanőstény irányít, de nőket nem akartak a kísérletben. Nem azért, mert sajnálták kitenni őket a fájdalomnak vagy az őrületnek. Nem, egyszerűen csak a férfiak alapvetően erősebbek, mint a nők. Így hát az alfanőstény pozícióját is férfi tölti be. Ez az illat pedig... khm... Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy a farkasoknál, ahogy szinte minden állatnál, nos, van egy időszak, amikor a nőstények...

\- A tüzelésre gondolsz?

Istenem. Érzem, ahogy a vörösség végigkúszik az arcomon. A francba! Eddig soha nem voltam zavarban ez miatt! Most mégis miért...

Katsuya

Elpirult. Istenek, de édes! A franc, Katsuya! Gondolkozz már ésszerűen! - fedem meg magam. De ez az illat! Meg kell tőle bolondulni. Ennek ellenére felfogom, amit mond. Tehát alfanőstény, de akkor... Az alfahím... kicsoda? Mi köze lehet hozzá Kaorunak? Ha abból indulok ki, hogy az alfák számítanak egy párn...


	5. Az erő

Katsuya

Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy ő a párja az alfahímnek? Megszökött volna tőle? Azt hiszem, itt lenne az ideje többet megtudni róla...

\- Mondd csak, Kaoru... akkor te és az alfahím...

Döbbenet. Ez az első kifejezés, ami kiül az arcára.

\- Istenem! Dehogy! Ez...

Nem értem a reakcióját, elvileg ez lenne a normális. Akkor mégis miért ez a felháborodás?

\- Miért döbbentél meg a következtetésem miatt? Elméletileg "ez" lenne normális, nem?

\- Ezt te nem értheted!

\- Akkor magyarázd el!

\- Nem megmondtam, hogy ehhez semmi közöd?!

\- Már hogyne lenne közöm hozzá! - már kiabálok, esküszöm nincs senki más, aki így fel tudna húzni. - Te voltál az, aki rám zúdította ezt az egészet! Te voltál, aki követelte, hogy tanítson!

\- Hát még jó! Mivel nem akarom, hogy miattad...

\- Előle menekültél el?

\- Micsoda?

\- Az alfahím elől? Miatta vagy itt, igaz? Előle futsz.

Nagyot sóhajt. Arcát a tenyerébe rejti.

\- Úgy is fogalmazhatunk.

Már megint ez a félig-meddig válasz, már kezd nagyon idegesíteni.

\- Azt hiszem, jobb ha azzal foglalkozunk, ami miatt itt vagyok...

Kaoru

Igaza van. Csak azt tudnám, honnan vette azt, hogy miatta vagyok itt?

Azért azt meg kell hagyni, nem teljesen hülye a srác.

\- Rendben.

Felállok és intek neki, hogy üljön le a kanapéra. Addig is veszek magamra valami felsőt. A szobámba lépve egy kissé lazítok tartásomon. A szekrényből kihúzok egy egyszerű fekete garbót, remélem figyelmeztetésnek is veszi.

Visszatérek a nappaliba. Leülök elé a dohányzóasztalra.

\- Most pedig jól figyelj! Az, hogy elnyomd az erőd, tulajdonképpen egy elmetrükk. Te is megtanultad valószínűleg anno még a laborban. Csupán emlékeztetnünk kell rá. Emlékszel egy fehér szobára? Ahol a fekete szék van a szíjakkal...

Katsuya

Fehér szoba? Ahogy a hangját hallgatom, mintha lassacskán emlékek derengenének fel a múlt homályából. Vajon miért pont most? Lehet, hogy csak miatta? Talán az, hogy ő is ott volt, előhozza az emlékeket...

\- Az alagsorban. A legutolsó ajtó a folyosó végén...

\- Igen. Látom, már kezd derengeni.

\- Igen, de miért pont most?

\- Talán csak segítség kellett ahhoz, hogy emlékezz. Egy kis lökés...

A fehér szoba, közepén egy fekete székkel, amibe szíjakkal kényszerítenek bele...

~ Megint a Fehér szobába visznek... ők ezt mentális tréningnek nevezik. Én egyszerűen kínzásnak. Az acélpántok és a durva bőrszíjak a testembe vájnak, de ez a fajta fájdalom semmi.

Nyílik az ajtó, belép a Doki, a segítői tolják be a "kínzóeszközt".

Rám csatlakoztatják az elektródákat, rángatózom, nem könnyítem meg a dolgukat. Igaz, ezzel csak azt érem el, hogy kapok egy könnyebb kis verést.

Aztán újra a Doki kerül főszerepbe, injekciós tűvel a kezében.

\- Nyughass, Rensa! Jobb lesz neked is, ha nem ellenkezel...

Azzal belevágja a felkaromba a tűt.

Néhány pillanat és úgy érzem, mintha sodródni kezdenék, lehunyom a szemem, a lélegzetvételeim lelassulnak, mintha lágy hullámok nyaldosnák testemet, és érzem, hogy süllyedni kezdek.

Amikor kinyitom a szemem, újra azon a helyen találom magam. Körülöttem minden fekete, minden fényt elnyel a sötétség... csak az az ajtó... vörös, vérvörös. Félek kinyitni azt az ajtót. Félek megtudni, mi van mögötte. Tudom, hogy ez a hely csak az elmémben létezik... csakis bennem.

Ez az, ami legjobban megrémít. Hogy van bennem olyasmi, amiről még én sem tudok. Valami félelmetes és vad. Ezért hoztak megint a Fehér szobába. Mert én vagyok az egyik azok közül, akik még mindig nem nyitották ki az ajtót.

Tudom, hogy ha nem teszem meg, azzal aláírom a halálos ítéletemet, ha nem teszem meg, hasznavehetetlen leszek. Messziről, visszhangot verve hallom a Doki hangját.

\- Gyerünk, Rensa! Nyisd ki végre azt az átkozott ajtót! Ha nem teszed meg, sosem éred el az erőd maximumát!

Igen. Ez az ajtó választ el az erőm valódi természetétől.

\- Mozdulj, Rensa!

Nyújtom a kezem a kilincs felé, remegek, mint a nyárfalevél. Ujjaim ráfonódnak a kilincsre, bennem reked a levegő, ahogy ez az érzés végigfut testemen.

Könnyedén fordulnak a zsanérok, mintha nem is most nyitnám ki először.

Bíbor fény vakít el, csak egy valami tartja fogva tekintetem. Az a hatalmas fekete farkas, megláncolva. Alszik. Érzem. Döbbenten állok, ez a lény bennem élne? Ez... Ő... testesítené meg az... erőm? Lassan felnyílik a szeme, füstszürke tekintetét az enyémbe fúrja. Nem tudom miért, de vonz magához, lassan elindulok felé... Már csak néhány lépés választ el tőle, mikor hirtelen felugrik. Az orra szinte az enyémhez ér. A félelemtől kőszoborként állok előtte. Nem merek mozdulni. A következő pillanatban az orra az enyémhez ér. Megdöbbenek. Mégis, hogy félhettem én tőle?! Ez az érzés... Behunyom a szemem. Melegség öleli körül a testem, a lelkem. Törődést, figyelmet, lelkemet simogató kedvességet érzek. Hogy félhettem tőle? Ő az egyetlen, akinek számítok. Fagyos fém érintését érzem. Szemeim felpattannak. Látom rajta a húsába vágó nyakörvet, a lábait fogva tartó láncokat. Olyan düh kerít hatalmába, amilyen eddig még soha.

Nem! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy az egyetlen, akinek számítok, rabként sínylődjön.

Hallom a saját hangom, az én üvöltésem remegteti meg ennek a világnak az alapjait. Nem hagyom, hogy rab maradj! Amikor kinyitom a szemem, őt látom magam előtt, a láncai darabokban... Azt hiszem, ekkor mosolyogtam először életemben... Amikor legközelebb kinyitom a szemem, ismét a Fehér szobában vagyok. De... ahogy itt minden kinéz! A gépek darabokban hevernek a szobában. Az őrök szintúgy. Miféle erő művelhette ezt... A Doki vigyorog rám a páncélüveg másik feléről. Én voltam... Ezután az elkülönítőbe vittek. A bennem élő farkas pedig megtanított arra, hogyan használjam az erőm... ~

Diadalittasan kiált fel.

\- Látod?! Emlékszel már?

\- Igen... emlékszem...

Nehéz a fejem, azt hiszem, ez kicsit sok volt mára. Ennyi információ, annyi emlék... a bennem élő farkas.

De újra érzem őt. A melegséget és ez megnyugtat. Ekkor eszembe jut valami.

\- Miért szólított...

\- Hmm?

\- Úgy szólított... Rensa. Miért?

\- Én meg már azt hittem, emlékszel mindenre... hahhh... ez a neved. Ez az igazi neved.

\- Rensa... - lassan ízlelgetem a nevet, furcsa, de akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy ő is... - akkor a Kaoru neked sem az igazi neved?

\- Nem. Egyébként tudod mit jelent a neved?

\- Ezt meg hogy érted?

\- Nevet csak a műtétek után, olyan 12 évesen kaptunk. Akkor amikor már biztos volt, hogy megmaradunk - fanyar mosoly jelenik meg arcán. - Nevet a tulajdonságaink alapján kaptunk. A te neved: Rensa, ami azt jelenti: megláncolt.

Nagyot nyelek, ha bele gondolok mennyire igaz.

\- A te neved? Neked mi a neved?

Szinte vérfagyasztó a mosolya, ahogy válaszol.

\- Az én nevem: Zankokuna... ami azt jelenti...

Én válaszolok helyette.

\- Kegyetlen...


End file.
